il mio grande papà
by pindanglicious
Summary: alfred, maaf, tapi ayahku—jauh—lebih hebat dari ayahmu. [father and son relationship]


**il mio grande papà**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

 **warning: human names / au / ficlet /** **platonic** **spain/romano and mentioned uk/us. bear with them.**

 **sum:** _alfred, maaf, tapi ayahku—jauh—lebih hebat dari ayahmu._

* * *

Alfred selalu berkoar padanya tentang ayahnya yang hebat; yang pernah sekali waktu meraih dunia dalam genggam tangan, pernah mengarungi seluruh lautan dan menjarah tanah dari ujung satu ke ujung seribu.

Alfred selalu bercerita padanya tentang ayahnya yang berkharisma; seorang _gentleman_ Inggris sejati, yang namanya dikenal seluruh penjuru bumi.

Alfred selalu berceloteh tentang ayahnya yang begini dan ayahnya yang begitu; tentang rambut pirang ayah yang senada dengan rambutnya, tentang sepasang alis ayah yang setebal ulat bulu, tentang wajah tampan ayah, tentang ayah yang pandai menyulam, tentang masakan ayah yang rasanya _absurd,_ tentang sihir ayah, dan semua tentangnya.

[Aku apa? Aku tak pernah dekat dengan ayahku, tahu itu?]

Lovino di sela rasa irinya akan—selalu—menghela napas—setiap kali—kawan asal Amerika-nya berkata banyak tentang ayah.

Karena dia hanya bersua dengan Papa di hari Sabtu sore dan Minggu, tak lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam dalam satu pekan. Papa tak punya banyak waktu; bermain dengan Papa seharian hanya angan dan garis-garis imaji semu—Lovino tahu.

"Eh? Jadi setiap _weekdays_ itu ayahmu tidak ada di rumah? Apa kau tidak takut dengan ... uhm, hantu? _Dad_ suka bercerita tentang hantu!"

Si bocah Amerika melontar tanya dengan binar mata polos. Anak laki-laki Italia di sampingnya mengernyit dahi. Bibirnya menukik ke atas. (Tak salah Alfred menamai kawannya ini _The Grumpy Italian Boy_ )

"Tidak begitu. Setiap hari ayahku pulang ke rumah—larut malam, saat aku sudah tertidur. Dan ayahku akan kembali berangkat kerja di pagi buta saat aku belum bangun," paparnya datar. Iris hijau zaitun pria kecil itu menatap kosong setapak jalan yang dilaluinya bersama sang kawan. "Oh, dan aku tidak percaya dengan hantu. Omong kosong," lanjutnya tajam.

"Lalu kalau kau merasa kelaparan?"

Alfred menghentikan kunyahan _hamburger_ di mulutnya sejenak untuk membunuh rasa penasaran. Lovino menatapnya, sama datar dengan untai kalimat dari lidahnya. Ayah mereka sama-sama _single parent,_ tapi Alfred tak pernah merasa kesepian karena dia tinggal di _mansion_ luas bersama para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang dipekerjakan ayahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Lovino kehilangan semangat kalau membicarakan persoalan ayah. (Karena baginya ini _terlalu_ kompleks)

"Ayahku selalu meninggalkan makanan untuk sarapan sampai makan malam. Atau kalau benar-benar tidak ada—setidaknya aku bisa memasak sendiri. Aku diajari olehnya tentang banyak hal, kautahu itu? (Aku tidak pernah dimanjakan oleh para pembantu sepertimu, _idiota_.)"

Alfred membuka mulutnya dan ber- _ohh_ ria. Setelahnya, dia kembali sibuk menghabisi makanan favoritnya di sela perjalanan pulang seusai sekolah. Lovino mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang menderap di atas tanah; dia suka. Tak ada celotehan berisik Alfred. Agaknya hari ini mulut anak cerewet itu lebih memilih untuk mengunyah _hamburger_ ketimbang mengobrol dengan si _Grumpy Boy_.

"Kita berpisah di sini. _See you_ , Lov!"

Alfred mengucap salam perpisahannya setelah sampai di pertigaan jalan. Sebuah mobil hitam sudah menunggu sang tuan muda di sana. Tangan kecil Alfred melambai enerjik—seperti biasa—di udara sebelum dia memasuki mobilnya. Lovino menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan tak bersuara. Mereka berjalan ke arah berlainan kemudian.

[Aku tidak iri. Tidaktidaktidak tidak.]

 _Jangan jadi anak manja—_

 _["Papa, apa setelah ini Papa akan berlibur?"_

 _"E-eh, belum, Lovi._ Lo siento _. Tapi suatu saat nanti, Papa janji, oke?"]_

 _Suatu saat nanti itu kapan?_

Delapan menit berpisah dengan Alfred, dia sampai tepat di depan rumah. Lovino mendecih, matanya berkaca. Bagi orang lain mungkin hal ini cuma persoalan sepele. Atau mungkin dirinya terlalu manja—harusnya dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal ayahnya setiap hari, 'kan? Harusnya tak perlu ada tangis dan pertumpahan air mata—harusnya.

Anak lelaki itu mengusap sudut mata dengan punggung tangan, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melangkah masuk ke sana dengan pasti. _Krieet_ , suara pintu yang ditutup menggaung di ruang sana diikuti dengan sahutan nyaring dari arah lain.

"Lovi? Kaukah itu?"

—Lovino membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar; pupilnya mengecil.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya bergegas melangkah mencari sumber suara familiar tersebut. _Ada di dapur!_ ; begitu batinnya bersorak.

 _BRAK_!

Dia membanting pintu dapurnya tak sabar, napasnya terengah, jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Lovino mengepal tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga! Mau makan dulu? Papa baru memasak _paella_ dan _carbonara_ kalau kamu lapar, ayo duduk!"

 _'Papa—'_ napasnya tertahan.

Papa menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Lelaki Spanyol itu masih mengenakan kemeja kerja berwarna hitam, kemudian melepaskan pin berukirkan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—namanya. Putra semata wayangnya menghampiri sang ayah, langkahnya lemas dan pelan, barangkali ingin membalas sambutan ayahnya yang kemungkinan besar baru pulang kerja lebih awal.

[Ah, sudah lama sekali aku menginginkan ini.]

"Papa, sialan ..." umpatnya kesal bercampur senang. Ayahnya tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah pria kecilnya.

"Begini, begini. Karena sekolahmu akan mengadakan liburan musim dingin, Papa meminta cuti pada bos, dan yah, jadi kita habiskan waktu-waktu itu bersam—"

Dialog Antonio terpotong saat tubuh mungil Lovino menubruk pinggangnya. Dia dapat merasakan tangan-tangan Lovino yang mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Pria berambut cokelat itu mengerjap sejenak, untuk kemudian mengulum senyum lembut dan membalas pelukan pria kecilnya.

Air mata Lovino tumpah—namun bibirnya kelu, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya membucah antara senang dan kesal. Anak kecil itu menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kesepian selama ini—tapi Papa selalu ada di sini, meski hanya pada saat kamu tertidur saja,"

[Aku tahu, sialan! Aku bisa merasakan siapa yang ikut tidur di ranjangku dan memelukku setiap malam, aku tahu siapa yang membereskan tasku untuk pelajaran esok, aku tahu siapa yang memasak sarapan dan makan malam, aku tahu siapa yang mencuci piring dan baju, aku tahu siapa yang membersihkan seluruh rumah. Aku tahu!]

Antonio meminta maaf dengan suara parau, seolah mengerti apa derita yang dipikul anaknya. Dia terlalu lama meninggalkan putranya dalam kesendirian, dia merasa dirinya bukan sosok ayah yang baik. _Aku sosok ayah yang lebih menyayangi pekerjaan dibanding buah hatinya sendiri._ Begitu pikir Antonio. Batinnya bergulat.

 _Tapi apa Papa pantas meminta maaf padaku?_

"Papa ingin menepati janji lama kita—dan ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bersamamu lebih lama, _mi pequeno tomato,_ " lanjutnya seraya menarik jagoan kecilnya ke dalam dekapnya yang lebih erat.

Biarlah orang lain menyebut ini adegan dramatis yang picisan dan super klise; Lovino tak peduli. Dia hanya anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang lebih dari satu-satunya orangtua yang dia miliki, yang dia sayangi, yang dia kagumi, dan yang dia hormati.

.

 _Alfred, maaf, tapi ayahku—jauh—lebih hebat dari ayahmu._

 **end**


End file.
